


A Knight's Wish

by Ashezi



Series: Museum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, medival, musuem series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashezi/pseuds/Ashezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nyen wanted to be was a knight. When his dreams come true... is it truly what he wished for? Or is it deeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Wish

All of his life, Nyen had wanted to become a knight. He knew he did and it was special to him. Sure all the other kids wanted to be knights as well, but that never stopped him to achieve this. He always made sure to be kind and courteous in any situation. He carried parcels to neighborhoods no matter how far, he kept his few friends safe from bully..even if he didn’t win. Nyen stood bright and tall when anyone else couldn’t, but soon he would always fall. Curse his luck.

Though these complications...complicated his life, his childhood would not go without fault. This traveled with him through his teen years, the time in his life where it really mattered. He was older, more agile and definitely more awkward. Through these troubles, he never did falter. 

Nyen traveled up the castle’s steps, a grin baring his face as he approached. This was his second time coming to the training camp for citizens who wanted to work under the king. It was the same camp that his father had gone to when he was as young as him.

 

“Now remember Nyen, this camp can make or break whether a little weakling such as yourself could become a warrior.” his father’s slight accent clashed into his ears.

 

“Don’t worry father! I’ll make you proud.” 

 

“Yeah...right.” he could hear the slight eye roll, but he paid no mind to it.

 

A whole year later and here he was again, going back to the camp. Granted, he fell down a couple of times, but that didn’t pause his journey to manhood. Nyen kept his head high, walking through the gates.

 

“Nyen! You’re here!” a cheerful voice called out.

 

“If it isn’t the best rider of all of Gortangia.”

 

She laughed at him as she approached, auburn curls bouncing in her ponytail. Anna jabbed her elbow into his side and he admired it. He hadn’t seen her since last year and here they were. She surely grew, proving that she was truly taller than himself.

 

“You know, with that much flattery coming out of your mouth you’re going to make someone blush. Once you’re done settling in, do you want to spar a little before we get out schedules?” she asked, hope filling those eyes.

 

“Why not? I bet I can beat you.”

 

She only sniggered and ran off to the barracks to suit up, leaving Nyen there by himself. A quick once over of the area proved that he knew where to go. Those visits to the castle really did pay off since his dad was a knight. A smile spread on his tan cheeks as he ran toward the barracks. 

He quickly pulled on his scuffed armor, wiping away any dirt that could be reached. Nyen banged his hand against the doorway, groaning in pain. He winced and made his way out to the training grounds. They were relatively empty, considering that today was the official opening day before ceremonies. He noted the auburn hair blowing out against the wind, the excited stance she took when he approached. As usual for any session, as soon as he got his blade they would fight until the other would let their wooden blade drop in surrender.

The air moved against them, helping them swiftly adjust to each other’s style. His more cautious against her excitable and unpredictable playing style. Their blades interwove, painting a story for all to see. Both of struggles yet completely different. A balance of sameness that couldn’t be quelled alone. A clap startled both of them, effectively making Nyen drop his blade to the ground.

 

“My bad, it looks like you’ve fallen. Nice show you put on kid.”

 

“D-Dad! I mean- father! What are you doing here?” Nyen asked, picking up the slab of wood.

 

“I decided to drop by to find any potential.” his words slurred slightly, the pink in his cheeks were unmistakable.

 

Nyen merely smiled as his drunken father staggered off toward the castle, no doubt he was going to get yelled at with the state he was in. Anna blinked and laid an arm across his shoulders, a silent request not to worry about it. To mess with him, she kicked his legs, making him fall forward onto the ground. Nyen only laughed and looked up at her happily, he was finally home.

Home is home, that’s where your heart lies. Years of training have finally brought him home where he truly yearned to be. His wish technically came true- no… he mustn’t think too much on it. The thought slipped out thanked as their commander shouted orders to them. Rebels had finally begun a revolution and it was time to go against them.

Hot bodies writhed against his own as they marched out onto the battlefield. Their faces, such as his own, were hidden by a helmet. His grin had long left, replaced with a straight gaze toward the enemy. Nyen took a deep breath, drawing his sword from his father’s scabbard. He awaited the orders from the commander, closing his eyes for the battle of his life.

And just like that he darted forward, absorbing himself into the swarm. He panted, eyes darting nervously as he bashed into the enemy. His enemy’s blood coated his sword though he tried to pay no mind to it. All he had to do was focus on the battle and win. Then why were his movements slowing? Nyen gulped as his helmet was blown off, revealing his face. And as soon as it happened, he gazes upon the blood coating his sword. It made him sick. This however was a bad move on his part, before he could even cry out the word, a blade struck through his chest.

Ever since he had been a young child, Nyen knew exactly what he was raised to be. Or at least that’s what he thought in his mind though. He was pretty sure his dad wanted nothing to do with him, he was a knight after all. His father didn’t have much time to actually be with his son. Most of his life, his parental had been his sweet mother.

He didn’t understand it then, every time she looked sad when he mentioned him. Why did she she look sad? Even during their time of waiting around, Nyen would tell her that he wished to be a knight just like his father. She would just say that it was a nice wish, maybe he should wish it hard on a star, but truly her expression said otherwise. It was as if she was hiding from her own son, but he decided not to ask too much back then. 

Nyen coughed up something wet, eyes watering as he thought about it back when he was young. He would always get teased in his town for having darker skin than the rest of the children. They always said he rolled around in dirt to bathe himself, that every time he fell or stumbled over something, a cloud of dust would arise from beneath him. Ignorance was definitely a virtue, for he would only smile and laugh along with them.

 

“You think you’re going to be a knight?! You’re a strange one Nyen!” a snot-filled kid had laughed, it made his own laughter die down.

 

“Haha! Nyen the Strange! That’ll be your title!” another howled.

 

Nyen wobbled on his frail feet before sticking his chin up, just like he saw knights do when they came around their part of the kingdom. Puffing out his chest, he drew out a stick he had found on his way here. Nyen gave a small grin, widening it as he stepped toward them. He thrusted it out to the other boys neck, everyone stopped laughing. The freckled boy’s eyes widened.

 

“And just like that, you’re dead.” he threw away the stick and began to walk away before looking back at the stunned group, “Nyen the Strange doesn’t sound that bad!”

 

His body buckled forward, grasping at his blade. Another flash came before him, replacing the malicious grin with a familiar one. He was pushed onto the ground, wooden blade poking him into his chest. His best friend giggled, Anna.. right. The young teen grumbled slightly and pushed himself back up. The two of them had met before in training camp, it was in a rather funny way actually. 

Nyen had found a shilling on the ground, the most reasonable thing to bend over to grab the shiny object. If only he had paid attention to the carriage behind him, effectively knocking him to the side. He landed into a puddle of brown, groaning at his luck. But, a knight must always wear a smile, even in the brink of battle. If he didn’t smile, lives weren’t being saved. He just wished his life was saved.

 

“You know, there are better things to do at this camp other than rolling around in mud.” 

He looked up, noting the face of a young woman. It was strange to see one so close to him, even roaming these parts of camp. Actually, were there even any girls at camp? “I can’t keep my hand out here all day, I have to head to the stables soon.” she said.

 

“Sorry! I guess I didn’t know where I was going.” he replied, getting up with her help. 

 

Anna’s eyes smiled softly, patting at his chest playfully. In their spare time, they would often spar as they inched toward their goal of becoming knights. The feeling of serving under the king was started to die out. It wasn’t the only thing that had died.

He slumped over, letting his blade drop to the floor. The metal clanged against the polished floor, a reminder of all fallen knights. Anna looked over to him, gasping slightly just as she did when he ran over to her hovel. That was the day his dad had died.

He had shown up at her steps at some ungodly time of night, tears running down his cheeks. Like the best friend she was, Anna let him in. The wood creaked underneath his feet as Nyen sat down onto a chair, clutching his father’s scabbard close to his chest. It was too quick, too easy, too gone. His father, a figure whom he wished to fight alongside one day to prove he wasn’t a klutz….was gone. 

Nobody even cared that he was gone. Nobody knew or cared about anyone other than themselves and it was this thought that made Nyen furious. He may not have been the best parent, but he did deserve kindness as well.

 

“There there, come on Nyen the Strange..” Anna tried to cheer him up, pouring some ginger ale into a mug.

 

“He’s gone! What am I to do without him! He’s the whole reason why I’m becoming a knight soon!” he wailed.

 

“Who cares about him! Honestly, you don’t need him to prove your worth Nyen. You’re great as you are.”

 

“Great isn’t good enough! Nothing is supposed to stay great. It’s supposed to achieve and excel.”

 

“Don’t tell me all these years of work were to nothing, you know better than that.” she sighed patting his back.

 

He did know better than that, he knew it. Even after that day, he knew he was much more than a clumsy fool. The sad thing was, he couldn’t prove it to even himself until his final moments. That’s why he was here, staring up at the face of the enemy who had pierced his lungs. 

He quivered slightly, ignoring the screams from his best friend. The only things that he could manage to do, even right here was to stare up at that smug smile and reflect his own. A smile of loss, pain, hardships...a smile that would forever be remembered as he took his last breaths on this earth. A smile that reached out to another father and child, watching his story to be retold over and over by many generations. For now, Nyen would just rest and meet his father for his wish to finally come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my short story series! 
> 
> these are mostly from school and I hope you enjoy


End file.
